The present invention relates to a freight lashing and locking mechanism which is especially suitable in the environment described in my copending application U.S. Ser. No. 125,184. Such freight loading system is primarily used for securing freight items such as containers and/or pallets in the loading space of large volume aircraft, wherein such loading space is primarily located below the floor of the aircraft. Such loading systems comprise roller conveyors, ball bearing mats, bearing rollers and braking rollers installed in the loading floor and the associated driving means. The system may be manually operable, however, it is also equipped with electrical and electronic components for a semi-automatic or even for a fully automatic operation. The selection between manual, semi-automatic, or fully automatic operation may be accomplished by the operator by means of a respective control console. In all types of operation the same mechanical locking components are used without any change in their structure or function.
In such a system it is desirable to simplify the mechanical locking components and to construct them in such a manner that penetration into the subfloor of the loading space can be avoided.